A Matter Of Perspective
by LyraLockhart
Summary: Siblings who claim to get along all the time are most definitely hiding something." OCs. On Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, or Harry Potter. Awesome Tim Kring and Awesome Jo Rowling do.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Ben's Discovery

I was always a fast runner. But I had never had to run for my life before.

Not till today.

It was just another Monday.

I was walking from the library to my car (I work at the library, just so you know. Alex is the bookworm.), when I got the unusual and unfamiliar feeling that I was being followed. I turned around, but the only person I saw was a well-dressed guy wearing horn-rimmed glasses. He was looking around, I thought he might be lost. He looked kinda… spooky, I guess is the word I'm looking for. He turned around and saw me watching him, and I got embarrassed and kept on walking. It didn't look like he was going to follow me. I assumed that I was being paranoid because of reading too many mystery novels, so I walked on.

When I got to my car, though, I found that that guy _was_ following me. I was on the verge of asking what it was that he wanted, when I saw in front of me another guy, looked African-American or, I don't know, Haitian maybe. Anyway, I guess my instinct or something took over and I ran. They followed me, of course, so I ran down the nearest alley, hoping to lose them. I wasn't even breaking into a sweat, I'm that good of a runner. But they were really fast as well, and I don't know the alleys very well, so I soon figured out that I wasn't going to be able to lose them.

About the time I came to this realization, I hit a dead end in the alley. I turned around, almost hoping that the two men would turn out to be a hallucination, and saw that they were right behind me. I backed up and fell over, and they were almost on top of me. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. Then all of a sudden, this trash can came flying out of nowhere and knocked the two guys over. Of course, I didn't need telling twice, and ran back to my car without stopping, and didn't spare a second thought for the flying trash can until I got home.

As I walked through the front door, that's when it hit me: I made the trash can move. I couldn't explain _how_I knew, I just did.

Just as this started to sink in, a small something jumped out and wrapped itself around my legs.

"Aaaaagh!" I yelled, nearly jumping out of my skin. Then I heard giggling from somewhere around my feet.

"You're late!" said my little sister Cassey.

"Cassey, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said, laughing in spite of myself; I could never stay mad at her.

"What's going on?" said a voice from the kitchen.

I looked up and saw my other sister, Alex, looking as she always did; brown hair pulled back in a bun, black-rimmed glasses in front of blue-gray eyes, and a book in one hand (this time it was the third Harry Potter book, I think.). Alex is very good-looking, and she has boys constantly asking her out. I think the only reason she doesn't have a steady boyfriend is because our mother won't let her date.

"Nothing, we were just goofing off," I said. I did not want to tell Alex what had just happened yet. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her at all. I thought that maybe if I ignored what had happened, maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal. But I knew that if I told Alex, she would tell our mom, who would totally blow it out of proportion, the way she always did whenever any of us got in trouble.

My mother has homeschooled the three of us since I was eight. Her real name is Enid, but she doesn't like anyone to call her that. I worry about her sometimes, when she gets depressed and starts thinking about Dad.

Then Alex spoke again, jerking me out of my thoughts:

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you look like you've just seen a ghost, you're white as a sheet!" she said.

I don't know how, but Alex can always seem to tell when I'm not being entirely honest. Like now for instance; she totally knows that something happened.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I say, "I'm going to bed."

And I went upstairs to my room, secretly thankful that Alex didn't say anything more. I needed time to think, and I didn't want to be bothered. The certainty I had a minute ago that it was me that moved the trash can was ebbing away.

_Did I really make that trash can move? _I thought. _I couldn't have, it's impossible. _

Then I remembered what Alex always says: _What is and is not possible depends entirely on your perspective. _ (I'm pretty sure she got that out of a book, though. All of her quotes come from books.)

"It can't hurt to try,"I said to myself. "What have you got to lose?"

So I closed my eyes, and replayed the chase in my mind. When I got to the part where I fell over, and felt that sudden wave of panic, of fear. I stopped. I held on to that feeling, focused on my pillow, and pulled my hand backwards; my pillow flew up and hit me in the face, and I fell over in shock, not because the pillow moved, but because I wasn't expecting it to move quite so far.

"Are you sure you're alright?" said a voice from the door.

I pulled the pillow off my face to find Alex standing in the doorway.

"ALEX, GET OUT!!!!!" I yelled, terrified that she had seen… well, you know what.

" Okay, okay, I'm going," she said.

After she left the room, I tried to calm down and get some sleep, but the night was plagued by strange dreams:

_A man with gray hair pulling a gun on Alex… Cassey screaming at me to run, while a tiger launched itself at the gray-haired man…Alex grabbing my arm, dragging me past my mother, lying on the floor…Pulling me out into the yard, where a child with a soccer ball stood…He was clearly waiting for me… I stopped, then walked towards him, the screams of my sisters becoming fainter…_

_He held something in his hands… a book with a blue cover…he was about to hand it to me, when there was a scream from behind me, and gunfire…_

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright, shaking and sweating.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

This dream worried me, it seemed so different, so real. I didn't know what to make of it. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading my story. Please review. This is my first, so please go easy on me. I'm only slightly above begging for reviews, and that could change if I don't get any soon. Please, oh, please.


	2. Chapter 2: Chandra's Book

Disclaimer: Kring and Rowling own, not me

-----------------------

Chapter 2 Chandra's Book

I woke up the next morning to go to work, and I didn't even think about the dreams I had had the night before. At least, not until much later…

I was re-shelving books, using my telekinesis when nobody was looking (I had to look up the technical term for it online. I could've asked Alex and she probably would've known, but I didn't want to give her any more reason to think something was going on.), when I overheard two of the other librarians talking about something on the other side of the bookshelf:

"…and there was no name or anything?" said one of them, a woman.

"Nothing," said the other voice, a young man's.

I paused, listening intently.

"This is very strange," said the woman, "And we even had a copy of this book, you say?"

"Yes, I checked the minute I saw it in the book drop:_Activating Evolution, _by Chandra Suresh."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if somebody claims it," said the woman, "Set it behind the front desk for now."

"Will do," said the man, and they walked away.

I thought about it for a minute, then I thought; maybe that was the book that the kid with the soccer ball was trying to show me in my dream. The more I thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. Normally, I would have dismissed the whole thing as a coincidence, but finding out that I had super powers acted on me like Dirigible Plums. (They're little radish-looking things that Luna Lovegood sometimes wears in her ears; they supposedly "enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary.")

I resolved to get that book, whatever it took. I found out later that I really didn't need to have that resolve, since it was surprisingly easy to get the book. I just pulled it out from behind the desk with my telekinesis. When nobody was looking, of course.

When I got home that evening, I skimmed through the book, but I didn't see anything special about it. I mean, I checked the library catalog myself, and we _did _already have a copy of this book, so I didn't see why I thought it was so important for me to have _this_ copy of the book, or why anyone would leave it in the book drop for me, since I'm almost sure that's what happened.

_This doesn't make any sense, _I thought. _Why does having super powers always have to be so difficult?_

And that's when I saw the note.

There was a note inside the front cover, under the dust jacket. Once I saw it, I knew I had done the right thing by taking the book. I pulled it out, hoping for an explanation of some sort, or better yet, a name….

And there was an address written on it, for an apartment building in New York. You cannot imagine my frustration at being deprived of the answers I so desperately needed.

There was no name, so I had no idea whose address this was. I felt like throwing it out, just to spite whoever it was that left it for me. I held on to it though. My curiosity got the better of me, like it always does. I did check my room, though, just to make sure that Alex hadn't left a Dirigible Plum in there.

--------------------------------

You people are really not helping my creative spirit by not reviewing. It's not like it's all that hard either. All you have to do is push a button and write what you want to say about the fic. IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT, PEOPLE!!!!! I know the chapters aren't very good at the moment, but I'm working on it. Just push the button!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Experimentation

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, blah, blah, blah.

------------------------------

Chapter 3 Experimentation

The next several weeks passed by uneventfully: I continued to experiment with my power (when nobody was looking, of course), and Alex remained as suspicious as ever. Especially when my literary preferences changed dramatically; instead of my usual science magazines, historical fiction, and stuff like that, I started reading comic books, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do with this, I guess. They didn't help much, but they were fun to read.

I stumbled across one early on that had a character with telekinesis, just like me, and she could use her telekinesis to levitate herself off the ground, almost like flying. I didn't think about it much at the time, but I guess I never fully dismissed the idea.

So, one day I decided to try it. I went out to the back of the house, made sure that nobody was looking (of course), closed my eyes, and concentrated hard on pulling myself upwards….

That didn't work, so I tried concentrating on pushing the ground away from me….

And it worked; I opened my eyes and saw that I was just about level with the roof of our two-story house, so I lowered myself onto the roof, instead of going all the way back down.

I was so excited, I almost yelled for joy. I was finally getting somewhere, finally starting to understand this. I felt like I was flying again.

And that's when I saw Alex watching me from the treehouse in the backyard, a look of shock on her face.

--------------------------------

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short, guys. There just wasn't much I could do with it. Don't worry, they will get more interesting. I still want reviews, though.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, blah, blah, blah.

A big thanks to marinawings and HeroMimic, for reviewing my story.

--------------------------------

Chapter 4 Confrontation

When I saw Ben on the roof, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was always the family daredevil, the risk-taker, the flirt. (Which, considering the fact that my hand-eye coordination is practically nonexistent, is probably not a good thing.) Ben always played it safe. I couldn't imagine what he was doing up there.

Then I remembered: I had seen Ben on the ground not ten seconds ago. I know Ben's a fast runner, but he's not that fast. I wondered; _could this have anything to do with that night he got home late?_

When he saw me looking, he climbed down the antenna tower and went into the house. I followed him, naturally, and tried to talk to him.

"Ben, what's going on?" I asked. "How did you get up on the roof so quickly?"

"It's none of your business, Alex," he said. "Leave me alone!"

He walked up the stairs to his room, where he tried to slam his bedroom door in my face, but for some reason it wouldn't close.

"How did you get up on the roof so quickly?" I repeated.

He paused for a moment, clearly trying to decide something.

"I climbed up the antenna tower," he said finally.

He was clearly lying, and this angered me more than anything else. If he had said that it wasn't any of my business again, I probably would've left him alone. But I don't like being lied to.

"No, you didn't," I said, "You know you're a bad liar, Benjamin."

"Well, I'm not lying this time," he said, apparently oblivious to my growing anger.

I stood there for a few seconds, shaking with rage. I think Ben started to realize that he had said the wrong thing.

"Alex, calm down," he said, "I wasn't lying, I climbed up the antenna tower."

"You're worse than Mom!" I yelled, "Stop lying to me!"

I tried to punch him in the face, but my hand stopped inches away from his face. I pushed harder, but my fist wouldn't budge.

I dropped my hand, and glared at Ben.

He glared right back. "Fine," he said, "if you must know, I'm telekinetic."

We stood there in silence for about a minute, then we both smiled.

"Cool," I said, "Telekinesis is an awesome super power."

"I know," he said.

Then we just started laughing, although there was nothing very funny about it.

-------------------------------

A/N: I have got powers planned for the girls, in case the few people who read my story are wondering. Next chappie should be up shortly. I still want reviews, people!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Animal

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I think you know.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

A Different Kind of Animal 

"Hey, Freakshow! I heard your brother got abducted by aliens," yelled Clyde.

I was walking home from Drama class, it was beginning to get dark. Clyde and Jack, the Village Idiots, were following me and teasing me.

"So what if he did?" I said.

"So…why didn't they take you too, were they freaked out by you just like everyone else?" teased Jack.

I tried to ignore them, since that's the only thing that can get them to stop. They've been teasing me since, well, forever. They think I'm some kind of freak, just because I'm homeschooled.

"Or were they too afraid to come near your crazy Mom?" said Clyde.

I stopped. I knew that a lot of people thought my mother was crazy, but nobody had ever been cold-hearted enough to say it to my face until just then, which is probably what made me snap.

I spun around to face the two boys.

"Take it back, Clyde."

"No, I don't think I will," he said.

I took a step towards him. "Take it back."

"No."

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. "My mother is not crazy, now take it back."

"If your mother isn't crazy, then why does she think your Dad's still alive half the time?" asked Jack.

"What are you talking about?"

"My Mom told me," said Jack, "Once when she went over to your house, she heard your Mom talking to somebody, but when she looked through the curtains, there was no one there. That's what I'm talking about."

This piece of news was new to me, obviously. I didn't want them to know that, though, "Your mother peeked through our curtains? She's a nosy, sneaky b—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" said Jack.

"Then take back what you said about my mother!"

"No way!"

"Take. It. Back."

"No."

I felt my rage reach a boiling point, and I started shaking and quivering. This animal-like bloodlust filled every particle of my being, and I leapt at the two boys; fangs bared, fur standing on end.

"Holy crap!"

"Run!"

I felt strong, muscular, fast. I ran after them, wanting to make them pay for the things they had said, the pain they had caused me. I wanted revenge. I wanted blood.

I chased them for what must have been miles, snapping at their ankles, enjoying every moment of it.

I stopped, letting them run far ahead, wanting to make it even more fun. Once they were out of sight, I ran after them again.

I caught up with the two boys easily. They had run into a dense grove of trees, the idiots.

"Holy crap!"

"Help, somebody help!"

They had stopped, to tired to run any more.

"Did we lose it?"

"I think so. I don't see it anywhere."

They thought they had lost me, Ha! I crept up behind them, silently, stealthily, making no noise whatsoever.

"What just happened?"

"The Freakshow turned into a wolf, that's what happened."

I was only half listening to what they were saying. I was inches from them, and they didn't even realize. I was so close to having my revenge, my fill of blood.

My senses were sharp; I could smell the sweat and the blood on the two boys. I could hear Alex calling my name from several blocks away.

Alex….my sister.

All of a sudden, it was gone: my savage bloodlust was replaced with the usual queasiness I felt at the mention of blood. My teeth were no longer fangs, I didn't have fur anymore.

Then I thought of what I had almost done, and I was terrified.

I ran….I ran away from Jack and Clyde, away from the grove, ignoring their shouts….

I ran into Alex.

"Cassey, what happened?"

I tried to pull away; I wanted to be as far away as possible from the people that I cared about; I didn't want to hurt them.

"Cassey, is something wrong?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

I didn't answer, knowing she wouldn't believe me. I felt small, scared. I tried to run away again, but Alex caught me by the tail and held me in her hand.

"Oh, Cassey…"

I felt exhausted. I might have blacked out, or I might have been so tired that I didn't remember what happened after that.

--------------------------------------

A/N: I personally think this is one of the best chapters I've written so far. Review, people!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Eye of the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah, blah, blah.

-------------------------

Chapter 6: The Eye of the Wolf

I sat by Cassey's hospital bed, worried like I've never been worried before. It was 3 AM.

I was telling the police officer my version of the events of last night.

"….when I found her, she was covered in sweat, and she looked terrified. And when I tried to comfort her, she kept trying to pull away," I said.

_And that's when she turned into a mouse._

I didn't say that, of course; I couldn't.

I couldn't put Cassey in danger, not to mention Ben, or myself.

The policeman moved away, and I went back to watching Cassey's eyes twitch beneath their lids.

"What happened, Cassey?" I whisper, more to myself than to her, "What scared you so badly?"

The reason I was talking to the policeman was because the two boys that usually tease Cassey, Clyde and Jack, were attacked shortly before I found Cassey, and she was a suspect.

I knew, no matter how much Cassey loathed those two, she would never try to kill them. But, if she didn't attack them, then why was she so scared when I found her?

Maybe whoever attacked the boys had attacked her also, and that's why she was so scared. That must have been it.

Cassey's eyes snapped open.

"Cassey!" I practically shouted.

I jumped up and hugged her. She didn't return the hug, though, and I looked at her for a long minute before speaking:

"Cassey, what happened last night?"

She looked down at her hands, and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"What happened to the boys?"

"They were scared out of their wits," I said "For a minute they seemed to have thought they were attacked by a werewolf."

I chuckled. Cassey gave me a look that told me I had done precisely the wrong thing.

I stood up, went over to the door to make sure no one was listening, then closed it and turned around to face her.

"Look, when I found you, you turned into a mouse," I said. "If you tell me that the "werewolf" was you as well, I'll believe you."

She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open for a minute, then "You don't seem at all shocked by the fact that I can turn into animals. Why not?"

"Ben has telekinesis," I said bluntly.

"Oh," said Cassey, "That would explain it."

She looked at her hands some more, and we sat in silence.

After what seemed like hours, I spoke: "It's okay to get excited, you know, " I said with a half-smile.

She looked up at me. "Excited about what?" she asked, "My power? Why should I be excited about it? I nearly killed someone, Alexandra!"

I understood then: she was afraid of her power, of the damage she could cause with it.

"Cassey, you don't have to be afraid—"

"That's just it, Alex. I _do_need to be afraid," she said. "If I'm not careful, I could do something so much worse than what happened last night. I could hurt you or Mom or Ben. I just can't risk it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I…."

She stopped, but I understood. I hugged her again, and this time she hugged me back, as tears began to run down her face.

"Cassey…."

"Alex, I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to control this…thing that's happening to me. I don't even know what to do with it if I do learn."

"We'll figure something out. I promise."

-------------------------------------

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Review, People!!!


	7. Chapter 7: What About Alex?

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, or the Jonas Brothers songs, "S.O.S." and "Year 3000".

-------------------------

Chapter 7: What About Alex?

The investigation lasted about three weeks, until the boys' parents decided not to press charges, having just realized how excessively cruel their sons were.

It was a Friday evening, and Ben and Cassey were practicing with their abilities in Ben's room, while I watched from the futon couch on the back wall, singing along with music. We had the Jonas Brothers blaring on the stereo, to drown out the noise we were making.

"Ooooh, this is an SOS/ Don't wanna second-guess/ This is the bottom line/ It's true, I gave my all for you/ Now my heart's in two/ And I can't find the other half/ It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass/ Better believe I bled/ It's a call I'll never get."

Cassey had begun to find her limits: she can only shape-shift into animals that she has seen live specimens of. For example: she could turn into a wolf because she had seen wolves at the zoo. But she can't turn into, say, a dragon, because she's never seen one. (You might have noticed that I didn't say, "because dragons don't exist." That's because I believe that dragons might have existed at one time, and that they died out like the dinosaurs.)

Ben was lifting objects at random: cups, pillows, the futon couch with me on it. He was getting really good at it, too. He hardly ever dropped things anymore.

I can't pretend I wasn't a little jealous of the two of them. It must have started to show, because after a while, Ben set down the book bag he was lifting and sat down next to me on the futon couch. Year 3000 played in the background.

"Hey. The odds are in your favor, Al," he said. "If Cassey and I both have abilities I'm sure yours will show up eventually."

"Maybe it's already shown up, and I haven't realized."

"That's possible." He paused for a moment, then said, "Maybe you're telepathic!"

I stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. You can always tell when I'm not being entirely honest—"

"That doesn't have anything to do with my potential abilities. You're just a bad liar."

"Can't argue with that," said Cassey (who was in hawk form at the time). "I mean, even _I _can tell when you're not telling the truth, Ben."

Ben laughed, and telekinetically threw a pillow at me. Then I picked it up, and tried to hit him with it, but he blocked it.

We were on the verge of a pillow fight the likes of which have never been seen in Hagersburg, Indiana, when the door swung open, and we saw our mother standing there, parroting the facial expression I wore when I saw Ben on the roof, all those weeks ago…

_A/N: This is not a real place. This is a place that I made up, so don't try to find it on a mop. I mean, map. But don't try to find it on a mop either. You definitely won't find it there. Review, peoples!!!!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: And So Began The Running

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, yeah, I think you know.**

**A big thanx to everybody who's read, and an even bigger thanx to everybody who reviewed. **

-----------------------

Chapter 8

_And So Began the Running..._

We sat there, staring at each other, none of us moving, waiting for her reaction, the music still playing…

"No…" she whispered, "No…. This can't be happening."

"Mom," I said, getting up to comfort her, "It's okay, it's okay…"

"No!" she screamed suddenly, causing me to jump backwards, "I won't lose you the same way I lost your father!"

"What?" I asked, startled by this sudden outburst: Mom never talks about Dad if she can help it. "Wait, did…did Dad have abilities, like us?

A long pause, then she nodded. "That's why you have to leave."

"Huh?"

"I don't have time to explain now, you have to get out of here." She picked my book bag and the bag with Ben's laptop in it up off the floor, and started throwing clothes into them.

I looked at Ben. I was afraid for Mom's sanity, and I tried, without words, to ask Ben what we should do.

_Just go with it,_ he mouthed when Mom had her back turned. I nodded to show I had understood.

I walked over to Mom. "Mom, why do we have to leave? And what does Dad have to do with it?"

She paused, and turned to face me. "There are people who…hunt people like you and your father. A Company."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," she snapped, "Your father never fully explained it."

"So…we have to run from this…"Company"?"

She nodded, then went back to packing. "You'll need somewhere to go," she said, half to herself, it seemed, "There's relatives in Kansas, you might try going there….Or New York, there's a few people there you could stay with…"

I took this opportunity to slip out, beckoning Ben to follow me. Once out in the hall, I looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," he said, "She seems sane, but this…"Company"….I just don't know what to think."

"Wait a minute," I said, "What about that guy in the horn-rimmed glasses?"

"What about him?" asked Ben.

"Maybe," I said, "he's a part of this "Company"."

"Maybe…" said Ben, not looking completely convinced.

We stood there for a long while, thinking, until Cassey came out into the hall, looking scared.

"What is it, Case?" I asked.

"Is it Mom?" asked Ben.

"No," she responded, "I think Mom might be right about us being in danger."

"What?"

"There's a car parked out back. Men, with guns. I think Mom's right: we have to get out of here, now."

No sooner had Cassey made this ominous statement, than we heard the door crash open.

Mom dashed out onto the landing, handed us the bags, and screamed, "Run!"

The next few minutes were a complete blur; I can't even remember the details, everything happened so quickly. The next thing I knew, Cassey and I were running across the front yard, following Ben, the men in the house shooting at us…

Then we were driving away, ignoring the speed limit, trying to put as much distance between us and the house as possible…

The first thing I remember saying was, "Ben, we have to go back, we have to go back for Mom," even though I couldn't remember when I noticed that she wasn't with us.

They looked at me sympathetically, and I was confused for a minute. Then it hit me…

"No," I somehow managed to say, "She's not…. She can't be…"

They continued to give me that sympathetic look; Cassey began to cry, and even Ben, who never cries, was tearing up. If I wasn't on the verge of tears before, I certainly was now.

"We have to go back," I repeated.

"Alex, we can't," said Ben, who, I could tell, was only holding back his tears so he could drive, "We have to get as far away as possible. Mom told us…" he stopped, and I stopped arguing, knowing it was no good: once Ben makes up his mind about something, there is not a force that I know of that can make him change his mind.

-------------------------------

_A/N: Poor kids... Review, people, the story's just starting to get interesting, and you don't want me to stop writing, do you?_


End file.
